Hidden Behind Smiles
by Hyorinmaru Stole My Bacon
Summary: Just because someone's looks happy, doesn't mean they are. AU. Shall be rated M for future gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hi:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Note: This story is AU, and some shall be told in First Person P.O.V.. Also, this idea belonged to ichiruki45 originally. I have their permission to try and write something decent, since their busy with other things right now. Thank you so much:) Sorry for tweaking it a bit.

* * *

><p>Some might would expect someone like me to hang their head low, choosing to look to the ground their walking on instead of the glares of their peers surrounding them like a pack of wolves do a helpless rabbit, looking ready to leap at them and tear open their throats. But not me. I have my head looking straight ahead, accepting the fact that people seem to hate the fact that I breathe the same air as them, that blood runs through my veins and that I walk the same hall in the school as they do. And do it with a smile.<p>

As you probably already figured out, I, Toshiro Hitsugaya, most certainly am _not _the most well liked person.

It's always been like this, the minute someone saw me, they hated me. Whether it's because of how I look, what with my seemingly gravity defying white-as-snow hair, my turquoise eyes, or what, but I seem to attract the feeling 'hate'. I just can't seem to get people to like me because of their personal opinions.

Now, doesn't this seem like problems like these would dampen my mood a bit? That I'd look at everyone with a glare? That I'd let no one 'in' and that I'd 'shut everyone out'? Well, I don't. I try to be nice to anyone I can. Why? Because sitting, and walking, and _living _like that has no point whatsoever. Just because I act cold to people, doesn't make them stop insulting me. Shutting out my emotions won't make me feel any better. It just makes _me _sadder, _them _madder, and _no one _wins.

So why bother?

Enough of that, though. Remember a little bit ago, when I said how I walk with my head held high? Well, that's what I'm doing now. Walking to my homeroom class, only really half taking in the glares in my direction, with that smile on my face that seems to piss people off.

Of course, there are some... _comments_, as I walk by.

"Look, it's the freak."

"Damn brat."

"Shithead little midget."

And of coarse, there's that _one _person who has to shout loudly, for _everyone _to hear him.

"Hey look! It's the asswipe of the school!" a familiar voice shouts.

A roar of laughter erupts from the students of Karakura High quickly following the rather rude words coming from the person's mouth.

I simply turn my head, already reaching the door to my class, and call back to the fellow classmate, "Good moring to you too, Renji-kun."

Renji Abarai, with his pineapple-shaped hair and trabal tatoos, glared angerly ay me, along with many others, and said, "Shut the fuck up, Asswipe."

"Your words wound me, Renji-kun," I said, putting my hand over where my heart is in a fake hurt manner. Hey, if he can insult me, I can be a little rude to him as well.

The action seemed to make Renji _extremely _mad. He looked like he was about ready to fight, as he most likly was. But before he could move to try to get to me, and before I could put my arms up to my face to potect it as I could, a friend of his, Ichigo Kurosaki, if I remembered right, put a hand on his shoulder. Renji stopped immediantly.

"Don't do it," he said, "You remember what the principal said? If you get into another fight, you're outta here. He ain't even worth it."

It was then the strawberry's turn to glare at me.

Renji scoffed and said to me, "Just wait after school, brat. I'm gonna kick your ass _so _hard-"

"-that I'll be in yesterday," I interuppted. I heard this so many times from the guy. He needs a new line. I continue from where I stopped, saying, "Yet, everytime you do that, I end up right back in tomorrow. Maybe you should change your phrase."

That nearly had him exploding, but the bell rung before anything could happen, so he settled with flipping me off.

I, being near the door already, was one of the firsts to enter, the only one not I'm not beating is the teacher, Shunsui Kyoraku, and his assistant, Nanao Ise. The next person, or, sould I say, _gang_, is Renji, Ichigo, and the others. Those others are Rukia Kuchiku, the richest girl in scholl, Uryru Ishida, one of the smartest and the best sewer, Orihime Inoue, the worst cook, and Sado Yasutora, the biggest for his age, and a few other others that I don't feel like naming right now. All I _will_ say is that _all _of them had angry faces, pointing at, guess who? Yep, me.

"Alright students," Shunsui said, knocking me out of my thoughts, "today we're introducing a new student to out class. If you would introduce yourself please."

Then came from behind the teacher a girl with shiny chestnut brown hair tied in a bun, with bangs framing her heart-shaped face. She had doe eyes on that face, and a smile that forced people to like her due to its grace and beauty.

She also wasn't that tall. Maybe a few inches taller than me, yeah, sure, but still.

Her eys found me and I was stuck. She looked even more beautiful when she looked at someone.

Sigh. Might as well stop my thoughts now. She's out of my league, where ever the hell _that's _suppossed to be at.

I nodded to her and looked away. The reason why I did this was because of the look she had in her eyes. They had an unfamiliar appearance to me. They didn't have hatred, or anger, or spite, or _anthing _like that. They had... they had...

I don't know.

"Hello everyone," she said after our eye-contact was broken, "I am Momo Hinamori, and I'm glad to be joining this class with you all."

Her voice...it was like a bell. Not too loud, but not too soft... It sounded nice.

"Alright Miss Hinamori," this time it was Miss Ise talking, "Take any free seat you want."

Well, I wouldn't told her to pick _any _seat, seeing how there were only two anyway. One next to Rukia, and one next to me. I sat pretty far in the classroom, and in a corner, so that left the one on the right to be free. Take a guess at whether or not the guy in front of me likes his seat.

I put my head down, planning on sleeping as this Momo piced her seat. I was pretty tired, and my grades aren't in any kind of danger, so I _think _I can get awa with this. So, I crossed my arms under and over each other, then put my head in the middle of the little bundle. I closed my eyes, expecting the new girl to pick the seat next to Rukia...

...So imagine my surprise when I heard the chair to the desk next to _me_, instead.

Hey, at least I wasn't alone in this little 'surprise of the day' thing this peach was pulling off. Most everyone had a look kinda like mine.

"Hi," she said to me. She stuck her hand out and went on; "as you heard before, I'm Momo. What's your name?"

Man, wasn't _she _a shocker? In one day she had most of her classmates looking like someone slapped them then exploded like those cartoons do.

But I set aside my shock, put my smile back on, grabbed her hand and shook it, saying, "Hello, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

><p>~<em>Momo<em>~

Toshiro, huh?

Well, odd sounding name for an odd looking boy, I guess.

Well, first of all, let's go back a few minutes, where I introduced myself.

I was the new student, just coming from America to Japan due to a job both my mom and dad managed to grab. We didn't really have time for me to learn Japanese, so we looked for a place and a school that mostly spoke English. We then found this place, Karakura Town, and this school, Karakura High. And cue the introduction scene! I was standing behind this guy who had a pink coat-thing-a 'kimono', if I remember right-that was going to be my new teacher, and who was hiding me from my new classmates. Once he stepped out of the way, I took in the sight that was now given to me. I saw this guy with red hair in a spiky ponytail (which reminded me of a pineapple) and weird tatoos. I saw another with orange spiky hair and...well, that was it. Not _much _special there. Then there was some nerd looking guy with chin length blue-ish hair and glasses that he seemed to like to repeatidly push up, seeing how he did three times in my three _seconds _of looking at him. I stopped over the guys when I spotted an _extremely _creep looking guy with short silver hair and a grin that looked like it _hurt _it was so wide.

Now turning my attention to the girls, there were some that caught my eyes rather fast. There was a short looking one with black, shiny hair that had a big bang hanging in the middle of her face, and had _really _violet eyes. The another with large...assets, large brown eyes, and a kind look to her face. And then there was _another _girl with big...alright, I'll say it. Another girl with huge melons on her chest, and had long, wavy hair going down her back...at least I think so.

Looking over the rest of my soon-to-be classmates, I spotted one more guy that looked...well, like I said eariler, odd.

I mean, not to be mean or anything, but really! He just looked so _different_ than most of the others! First of all, he looked twelve, though I know he _has _to be older. Second, there was his hair. Not that I have anything against it! Quite opposite, really, I think it looks nice. It looks like it would be soft, and it's so white! And his eyes! They're like a perfect mixture of green and blue, making a beautiful color like that of the ocean. I've nver seen anything lke it!

Wow, I'm getting pretty excited about ths guy, huh?

And then he looked at me.

What I saw was...well, not what I was expecting.

I'm not sure if I saw what I did. He looked too happy, and he smiled too brightly to to have-

"Alright, Miss, Hinamori," I nearly jumped out of my skin when Miss Ise spoke to me, "Take any seat you want."

Any seat I want? There were only two! I pushed that inthe back of my mind for now, instead looking over the options I have. The first was the desk nest to the violet eyed one. But...she was _really _close to the frony board. I like sitting in the back myself. And it just so happen my other option was that at the _very _back of the class.

Next to the kid with the white hair.

I knew my choice after seeing that desk.

I reajusted my bag, a peach colored...oversized purse, basically, and walked over to the empty desk in the back. I noticed along the way though, some people were giving pretty weird looks. Especially the girl which the other isolated desk belonged to. I gnored them though, and made it over to my destination. I pulled my chair back, winced at the over-dramatic loud noise it made as I did, and plopped my bottom in it. The white-haired boy sat up from his other-wse position to look at me weirdly too.

Why's everyone looking at me like that? I didn't do anything weird as far as I know.

Anyway, I put my hand toward my odd looking classmate and said, "Hi, as you heard before, I'm Momo. What's your name?"

The look of shock faded from his face and the smile was back on. He grabbed my hand in his, shook it (...I then hid the fact that I was glad he knew what a handshake was), and said, "Hello my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

I wonder though...

...if I had chose the first desk...

...if I haven't had let my curiousity over the white haired boy get to me...

...would I have gotten myself into the same situation that's coming in the future?

* * *

><p>Here. My third attempt at a story. C'mon. PLEASE at least SHOW ME YOU'RE READING! It could even be spam for all I care...<p>

Flames shall be ignored, mostly. I'm desperate. FLAMERS COME AT ME IF YOU WILL CUZ' THAT'S PROOF YOU'RE READING TOO!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm SOOOOO sorry, everyone that's reading this story! Writer's Block is nothing but ULTIMATE EVIL!

Thank you: denial-princess, skylark dragonstar (kick-ass name you got therex3), someone (no worries, the M is later, but not now:D), mysteri0s (hope you like this!), Y (not the right timing:/), ayoshi-chan923, and Shippo704 (i like Shippo from Inuyasha:3) for reviewing this story! I hope this is good enough!

Oh, and about the gore. It's not until a ways later in the story, so all those who don't like it can rest easy for now. I'll tell you all when it come:D

Note: the chapters are really supposed to be kinda longer than they are. I'll try to do that this chapter:3

Disclaimer: I own Bleach as much as I like clowns. Not all all. (Clowns freak me out. They're like an evil Gin with makeup-_-)

* * *

><p><em>~Toshiro~<em>

"Nice to meet you," I continued. She sure was... different, if anything. Most students, new or old, would usually try their best to get as far away from me as possible, unless they had no other choice. But the weird thing was she _had _one and choose to come near me anyway. Was she really not automatically mad at, or scared of, me? I wonder why. I mean, I _look_ strange enough, and she _seems _normal enough.

"Nice to meet you, too," she replied back, snapping me from my thoughts. She then leaned in closer and whispered, "Hey, is it all right if you tell me what's the matter with everyone? They're all looking at me like I'm crazy!"

I looked around a bit and saw that, indeed, they are, and most likely were before, giving her the odd-ball eye. _'People can be so weird,' _I thought.

I turned back to her and whispered back, "Don't worry about it. They're all just surprised because you sat next to the 'Winter-Freak.'"

"'Winter-Freak?" she said questionably, "Why would they call you that?"

I sighed rather loudly, gaining a glare from Miss Ise. I was just glad this was just homeroom, so we didn't have any work to do*. Just a free fifteen minutes or so of free time. But anyway, back to what I explaining to her. I looked back at Momo and said, "Well, seeing how I have white hair, and winter just so happened to be my favorite season, they decided to grant me the _wonderful _name Winter Freak."

Her eyes widened, and she put her hands up and waved them in front of her face. Hm, that's funny. Orihime does that sometimes, too. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" she said frantically, "I didn't know!"

Wow, she sure looks worried. Another weird thing about her; she _worries _about hurting my feelings. Kinda used to me classmates giving me a glare, not care.

I put my own hands up and told her, "Don't worry, it's okay. I actually don't mind the name."

At this, she stopped what she was doing.

I took this as a sign to continue, "I mean, it suits me rather nicely, doesn't it?"

"Y-" she was about to say, but the bell chimed, signaling that we had to go to our next class. But I don't think Momo knew that. She made a rather high-pitched squeak when the bell's chime echoed in the classroom.

"What was _that_?" she asked after the chimes have stopped. Miss Ise looked up to the peach when she asked that.

"Oh yes, since you are not only new to this class, but also Japan, you wouldn't know that we use an _actual _bell instead of a more mechanical one*," she answered. She then turned to look at me and said, "Hitsugaya, since you two seem to get along well, you shall be the one to escort her to her classes. I have her schedule, so I will give it you once I am done writing a note that will explain why you might be a bit tardy in your classes. Do you understand?"

I bowed to her and replied, "Yes Ma'am."

We both then just stood there, waiting for Miss Ise to finish her note. Once she was finished, she beckoned me to come over, which I did. She handed me both the note and Momo's schedule, and went over to Shunsui-sensei, who had been asleep since introducing Momo. She, rather harshly, woke him up with the help of her clipboard.

After that Momo and I decided to leave the room. Once we made it outside, I looked down at her schedule, and was surprised. She had the same classes as me, which were Maths, Physical Education, Literature, History, Arts, and Science. Hm, this is sure to be more interesting, since I finally have someone to talk with.

_~Time Lapse; Lunch~_

Not much had happened in any of our first three classes, save for Mr. Kuchiki, who was Rukia's much older brother and our Literary sensei, giving us an assignment on Romeo and Juliet*, an old English tale of two unforturnate lovers. So I won't bother metioning anything about them. When lunch came around, Momo followed me to the eating area.

"Wait, where are the lines?" Momo asked.

"Oh yeah, things are different here," I turned around to face her and, to my slight displeasure, craned my neck slightly upwards to meet her gaze, "Here, we don't stand and wait for our food. The food is already set up, and then we get to choose from those choices*."

That seemed- no it _did_- make her happy, for she pumped her fist in the air, yelled a loud "_Yes!_", and did a minature happy dance. Once she noticed many of the students' eyes on her however, she stopped immdiantly and started to blush.

I chuckled a bit under my breath. She an extreme over-reacter*. "I take it you like this?" I asked sarcastically.

She punched me lightly on my arm and said, "B-Be quiet! In my old school you had to run so you won't have to wait forever to get your food*! Here, you don't have to! Of _course _I would be happy!"

"Alright, alright," I said, and started to walk towards the stands of food, Momo following once more.

We picked up our trays and made it over to the food. I'm glad that our principle, 'Head Master Yamamoto," as he likes to be called, prefers a more American way of doing things. Bento boxes can be annoying, in my opinion. Among other things. Anyway, once we got to the food, Momo nearly had her tray over-flowing with food, while I had just grabbed an apple, watermelon, and a carton of milk.

"Are you sure that you will finish that?" I asked her as she reached for a banana.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I will," she answered, "I have a bigger stomach than some people might think."

Well, she got me there.

That was when she noticed how much I have on _my _plate.

"Are _you _sure that's _enough_?" she asked me this time.

And there it was again. That worry was in her voice.

I've decided that I don't like it. She shouldn't have to do that.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm not that hungry," I reassured her. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her to it, "We should sit down. You might spill your food all over the floor."

She giggled, all traces of any of that worry gone, as she pursued me once more. We sat down at the table that I usually ate lunch alone at.

"You know, you don't _have _to follow me," I told her before she could grab the apple she was reaching for.

She looked me straight in the eye and said something I didn't think I would hear anytime soon:

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't really be your friend if I'm not near you, now can I?"

I blushed like she had a few minutes ago and looked away so she wouldn't see. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right."

Though before either of us could say anything else, Rukia came over to us and suddenly grabbed hold of Momo's wrist and started to drag her away.

"Oh, do you need her for something, Rukia-san?" I asked casually. This was how Rukia showed that she wanted to talk to someone. For someone of a rich family, she was rather tom-boyish that way.

"Yeah yeah, c'mon." she answered me...sorta, "I wanna talk to you for a minute."

Momo, after getting over the shock of the sudden grabbing of her wrist, just nodded, and then Rukia continue to drag her away.

I reach for my own apple, watching them leave.

Hm, I wonder what they are going to speak to her about?

* * *

><p><em>~Momo~<em>

"H-Hey!" I say as this Rukia girl pulls me toward a table with the group of people I glanced over when I first entered, "Wh-Why are you tak-"

"I told you, I wanna talk to you about something," the small girl said, cutting me off.

_'I know that already!' _I wanted to scream. I can't believe I'm letting her drag me. She's shorter than me and can still do this without any effort!*

"Good, you brought her," the pineapple guy said once we got close enough.

"Yeah," she replied back to him. She let go of my wrist when we got to the seats, after which I lifted my other hand and rubbed the roughly handled part of my arm. She didn't have to grab so hard!

I sat down and opened my mouth to speak, but was, once again, cut off, this time by Mr. Carrot Top, who said, "Don't hang around that kid."

I tilted my head a bit to the side to express my confusion, "Who, Toshiro?" I asked, just to be sure, "But he seems nice."

Why wouldn't they want me to be with Toshiro?

"So?" the wavy haired melon chest questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't you _see _him? He's a freak! How can you stand to be anywhere _near _that kid?"

"Yeah," the creepy grinning guy said after her, "Jus' a lil' friendles' freak o' nature who shouldn' be 'ere."

"He's _scary_," the another bust girl said, "How is it that you aren't petrified by him?"

"He's an asswipe," the one who called us over commented, "Nothing more and about everything less."

When they said that he was a freak, and when they said those things about him, I remembered what Toshiro had told me earlier today.

_'They're all just surprised because you sat next to the 'Winter-Freak'.'_

_'Don't worry, it's okay. I actually don't mind the name. I mean, it suits me rather nicely, doesn't it?'_

_"Toshiro is not a freak!"_ I yell at them.

It wasn't loud enough for anyone else not at them table to hear it, but it was enough to get them to pay attention to me.

"Hey, stop it!" Rukia whispered to me, "What the hell do you think you're saying!"

I continued without acknowledging her, "He isn't a freak, he isn't scary, and he most certainly is _not _an asswipe, or anything of the sort! I don't know why you guys have such a big problem with him, but stop being childish and get over it!"

Pineapple Head slammed a fist on the table and yelled back at me, at the same volume, "We aren't being childish! We're being reasonable! Why the hell would anyone want to hang out with that weird-ass kid?"

"You won't be around Toshiro, but you'll be around _him_?" I retorted, pointing at the silver-haired guy, whose grin had faltured during the arguement, "What kind of reasoning are _you all _using? If I were like you, I'd get a restraing order for him!

"I can't believe you would do that to Toshiro!" I stood up and turned around. But before I left, I added, "You kind of people make me _sick_." And headed back to where Toshiro was sitting, who was just starting on his watermelon.

"Bitch," I heard Pineapple Head mumble.

If being a friend to someone makes me a bitch, well, so be it.

* * *

><p><em>~Toshiro~<em>

I had just started to eat my watermelon when I saw Momo walk away from the Gang's table in a angry manner. Once she sat down I asked her, "So, what did they want to talk to you about?"

Her mad demeanor slid off her face and answered, "Oh nothing important. Just asked where I came from and the like."

**_Lies..._**

I frowned at that, but didn't question her about it, instead asking her the same thing the Gang supposably did. Born in America... Parents got jobs here... Couldn't learn Japanese...Came here...

"That's nice," I said to her after she finished.

She smiled at me, "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," I replied back.

"So, who exactly are those guys over there?" Momo asked, pointing back at the table she was dragged to earlier.

"Oh, you mean the Gang," I started, "or at least, that's what I call them, since they seem to live in each other's presences. Guess they didn't introduce themselves, huh?" A shake of the head. "Figures," I rolled my eyes and continued, "Well, might as well get to that first. The guy with the ponytail is Renji Abarai. He's a boy in a teenager's body, basically, but can be nice when he wants to be. Same with Ichigo Kurosaki, who's the orange haired guy. Some people say their cousins, which would make sense. Anyway, next is Rukia Kuchiki, who-"

"Wait," Momo cutted in, "sorry to interrupt you, but is she related to-"

"Yeah," I said before she finished, "She's Kuchiki-Sensei's, or teacher, little sister, and also the richest student in this school. Her allowance is what a teacher's total pay is after about ten years. Not including any takeouts. Or so they say. Orihime Inoue is the one with the hairclips in her hair. And words of advice, if she asks you to try her 'new cooking recipe', don't eat it. _Ever_. Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru are the only actual couple in the school, Rangiku being the wavy haired bust and Gin being the grinning guy. They are also possibly the meanest in the gang, seeing how they don't give two shits how others feel, and will use any kind of available blackmail to either get what they want, or to just pleasure themselves. I suggest you don't try to be around them too much and to keep personal things hidden at all times."

She nodded, "Any more of them left?" she asked me.

"Yes, unfortunately there is," I sighed out. I'm just glad lunch lasts about fifty minutes, else I wouldn't be able to explain all this to her. "There's going to be a guy with about chin-length dark blue hair and a bunch of white on that you might meet. He's Uryu Ishida, the second highest ranked student in the school so far, and also the best sewer. If I remeber right I heard from the Gang say that he even showed the Home Economics teacher that she stitched something wrong and showed her the right way to do it."

"Really?" Momo asked, apparently perplexed by what I'm saying about this guy, "Does he get picked on a lot?"

"No," I answered, "Believe or not, he's actually perfectly capable of protecting himself. I'm pretty sure he takes lessons from somewhere. He's also in archery, an after-school activity.

"Anyway, there's also Yasutora Sado, or Chad, if you want something easier to say. Mainly a quiet guy, _huge_ though. In fact, he's the biggest for his age group. I thought he was at least seventeen when I first saw him. He's from Japan, but taken to Mexico for awhile before coming back here. He and Uryu don't have lunch at this time, so that's why they aren't here. He, Ishida, and Orihime are most likely the nicest people in the Gang, since they actually _think _about others. But they still don't like me, or in Orihime's case, think I'm scary. They don't beat me up or call me names though. They basically ignore me, for which I'm glad.

"So there you go, the Gang in whole," I finish, taking another bite out of my watermelon.

Momo nodded to me, "Right, I'll try to remember all that." She grabbed an orange and peeled the outer layers of it. "But I want to know why no one likes you. You're so nice!"

My eyes widened, I'm pretty sure anyway, and I looked away, trying to hide my blush. Wasn't expecting that.

"Well, I'm not sure myself really. Guess they don't like how I look," I tell her. It's true, I have no idea why they would hate me like they do.

She took a bite out of her fully peeled orange. She swallowed, and went on, "But if they judge by appearance, how come they like that Gin guy?"

I took a bite out of my own food. I pushed the mushy food to the back of my cheeks* and said, "Dunno. Maybe because Rangiku likes him?"

"Maybe," she agreed. Momo then really looked at my face, and started chuckling.

I tilt my head to the side a but, with the food still in my mouth, and ask, "What's so funny?"

Her chuckles turned to full blown laughter. She managed to say through it, "Y-Your face! It's so-" She was unable to go on, as the laughter prevented her from doing so.

I quickly swallow my food and yell at her, my face as hot as a fire, "I-It is _not_!"

The bell for our next class chimed once, meaning the begining of the end of lunch.

"Come on," I said, getting up from my seat, "We have to go put our plates away."

Momo, being from America, already knows what I'm talking about and follows me to the trash cans, still snickering.

* * *

><p><em>~Time Lapse: End of<em> _school, on the streets_~

Well, it seems as though, even with a new student as interesting as Momo around, school can _still_ be boring. But at least this time around I have someone to talk to. Momo and I walk down the street, heading in the same direction.

She stopped when we made it to a royal blue painted house with a nice looking garden in the front of it. "Well, this is my house," she stated, looking at me as she did, "Where do you live?"

I scratch the back of my head, "Actually, I live quite a ways away from the school."

Her brown eyebrows furrowed downward, and she asked, "Really? Then how come your mom or dad didn't drive you here?"

_...What's that buzzing in my head?..._

"Well, they both have to work in the morning, so I have to get up kinda early to get here. Don't worry though!" I said with a raised voice as I saw her open her mouth, "I love going to this school, so it's worth an hour of walking. That's all it takes to get here."

"Oh," was her reply. She scratched her arm in what I assume is a nervous manner and continued with, "Well, can I come over sometime?"

_...It's getting a little louder..._

"Hm," I chuckled out, "you wouldn't want to come to _my _house. It's really stuffy."

She let a small laugh out. "Yeah, I know the feeling. My house wasn't the biggest either back in Minnesota*. Can you come over to my house then?"

"Not now," I tell her, "My dad needs me back home."

I rub my head a bit. Why does it hurt?

"Oh really? Well shouldn't keep you waiting then. Ja...no?" she says.

"You mean ja _ne_?" I correct.

Momo playfully bonks her head, and says with the same tone of voice, "Yeah. But at least I'm trying!"

"Yeah," I say, "Well, bye." I wave to her as I start to walk away.

"Bye!" she exclaims back.

I put my hands in my pockets and make my way home. I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>~Momo~<em>

I walk inside my house and go up the stairs leading to the second floor. Our house is one of those houses that has stairs going up and downwards, but isn't considered a two story house. But it's still nice and roomy, with three bedrooms, meaning that a visitor can have a room all to themselves if they so please.

So anyhow, I went up and greeted my mother, Aiko Hinamori, in the kitchen. Though we were all born in America, my parent were both of Japanese decent, and _their _parents decided to give them names that were of their culture. I still barely know a word of it though. Me and Toshiro talked about that at school. He laughed, and I joined-

"Hello Momo," Mom said, snapping me from my brief flashbacks, "How was the new school?"

"It was fine," I replied to her, "I already have a friend!" _'And a gang to avoid,_' I added in my thoughts.

"Oh, that's great, Momo!" my mother said, clapping her hands together with glee. I love how close we were. She's like a mom and a best friend at the same time.

A few minutes later, my father, Minoru Hinamori, walked in the house. He job makes him have to come home a little later than I do, but that's fine with us. He says he loves his job working at the ramen shop. Unlike me, both my mother and father know Japanese by heart.

"Hello Darling," Mother says, "How was work?"

My father went to sit down in one of the chairs and signed, "It was fine, but it's the news that are bothering me."

He then took out a newspaper* from his sleeve and tossed it on the table. I went over to it and then went back to Mom, seeing how I can read Japanese about as much as I can speak it; next to none.

"Oh my...," my mother trailed off, apparently horrified by what she just read.

I turn to Father for my answer. He sighed again and explained to me, "There's a serial who has been rather active, and it says that they struck again in a town near us. Three high schoolers have been found dead at the scene of the crime."

I put my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe it, who would do this? Why would they? "B-but, they found some evidence, didn't they?" I asked. I watch enough crimes shows to know that there are some clues let behind a crime.

"None," he announced. "This guy must be a perfesonal; they found no fingerprints, no gun-shellings, no possible DNA samples. Whoever did this knew exactly what to do."

I started to tremble with fear. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm _terrified_ by what Dad told me.

"Pl-Please, let's just _please _change the subject now," Mom said, breaking the silence that overcame us. I'm glad she suggested this. I didn't want to talk abou it any more either. "So, Momo, care to tell your father what happened today?"

I lighten up right after that. I tend to do that often. "Oh yeah, I made a new friend at school today, Dad! His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

"Oh right, I've heard of him back at the shop," Dad said, the dark mood being replaced by waves of happiness, "From what I heard he's quite the genius."

"Yeah, he's the highest ranked student at Karakura High!" I exclaim. We continued to discuss things about how my day as the new student went, all of us pushing the news about the killer in the back of our minds for now. It went on like this until it was around night, where we all went to our respective bedrooms. But before I could go into mine, my father pulled me aside gently.

"Momo," He whispered, "please try to be careful when going out, okay?"

"I will, no need to worry," I say to him. It seemed to have relieved him a bit, for he nodded and went to his and mother's bedroom.

I go inside my room and change into my pajamas, which were of a soft, peach designed material, afterwards slipping into my bed.

"I hope that guy get caught soon," I whisper to myself before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author Notes (Sorry that they're long;n;)<p>

Man I hope this is better to you guys than it is to me._.

Well, this is it, my attemptfor an update:) Hopefully you all have read worse:D

Now for all those * things. They are there to explain things you might not get/understnd. Just in case.

* Well, in my school, we have about fifteen mintues before our classes really begin, and we basically can do whatever we want, as long as we dont destroy anythingx)

* I have no idea if this true, but Japan seems like a place that would use a real bell. And the bells we use are _technically _mechanical, I think.

* I'm doing Romeo and Juliet, so I thought that it would be noe if I could actually use this for somethingx3

** !. I Again, I have have no idea whether they _really _have stands of food in Japan, but it seems nice, doesn't it? 2. I have to run for food for lunch, so so shall MomoxD

* Rukia, in the actual Bleach, can pick Orihime up with her bare hands with no effort at all, even when Rukia is 4'8 and a half and Orihime is 5'2, so I think she could drag Momo, who is 4'11 and a half:)

* Before you tell me it doesn't really work, I'll tell you now it does. You can do it with water to. But you make an _extremely_ weird face when you do-_-

* Death Note has newspaper in Japan...enough saidx3

Please review! Any and all flames shall be used to make pork roastxp


End file.
